


【少前】The Future

by Hours_Huntress



Category: Girl's Frontline, 少女前線, 少女前线
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Huntress/pseuds/Hours_Huntress





	【少前】The Future

指挥官向。

指挥官当然就是我本人了（

 

* * *

 

 

会把战术人形当作人类一般的伙伴，也是不可避免的事情吧——指挥官有时会这么想。

 

克鲁格不置可否，赫莉安对此曾经私底下奉告——不对这些人形少女们抱有额外感情的话，事情会好办很多。

不用担心人形的重创，也不必顾虑哪个梯队是牺牲的狗粮。她们都只是数据库里跳动的数字。

是会好办很多，毕竟现在是烽火喧嚣的战时。

指挥官来到格里芬的时间不长，称不上天赋异禀，性格也没有多积极，每天瘫在扶手椅上，懒洋洋地如同一条咸鱼。但倒不是没有长处的，比起进攻而言更擅防守，在资源都有限的条件下积极维持着战线的秩序。

通常不会到全员重创的地步。指挥官一直以来很注意保持战术人形的战斗状态，紧急快修毫不吝啬，即使真的遇到战力不够打不过去的状况——打不过就撤啊，没什么好丢脸的。赫莉安偶尔有几次觉得全员压上说不定还有机会，但指挥官说不干就不干，撤退撤得干净利落，口粮像是撒得不要钱。

 

也正是因为如此，战术人形内部都有某某指挥官对人形非常善良的口碑。

……啊，该怎么说呢。

虽然身为人类思考这件事有些奇怪，但指挥官的确这么想过：当一切都结束的时候，这些生而为战的枪械人形们会何去何从呢。

细思起来似乎是有些悲伤的事。周围累日经年地环绕着一群欢快的战术少女们，要是突然消失了感到寂寞也很正常，习惯可是一种很可怕的东西。

同指挥官第一批到指挥部的人形几乎都是些可爱的小女孩，司登啊，蝎式啊……把这些少女们派出去作战良心简直都在隐隐作痛。后来汤姆森到任之后才稍微好一点，毕竟把那家伙丢出去心理负担没那么大。汤姆森分担了很大一块的肉盾空白，虽说尽力避免，但作为前排重创当然是很常有的事情，意外的是就连汤姆森这种看上去什么都不在乎的人形也有不想被人看到的时候。

某次指挥官半开玩笑地问：“你总帮别人挡子弹，然后搞得自己一副狼狈模样，怎么还那么喜欢出击作战呢？”

汤姆森挑起半边嘴角，语气捉摸不定：“啊啊，这不就是身为冲锋枪的使命吗。我可是当年叱咤风云的打字机，不好好大干一场怎么对得起自己的称号。”

芝加哥流氓的历史指挥官是知道的，于是莫名觉得喉咙哪里被东西梗住，无处可泄。

 

不多时李恩菲尔德到任，其他指挥部都发来贺电，称这是一把好枪，好用，好看，好干。指挥官依然懒散地软在扶手椅里面，抬起眼瞥一眼李。微微皱着的眉头，那张脸感觉很是苦逼，声线意外地清冽干净：“从今天起我就是您的部下了，李·恩菲尔德，将永远跟随您的指挥。”

“……永远吗？”指挥官撑起一边身子，托着腮重复了一遍。

李愣了一下。

大名鼎鼎的英国步枪，化作人形的这张脸格外禁欲，愣着的表情又稍微又些呆萌，反而还挺可爱的。

指挥官从其他指挥部听来的传言，说是李忠心又听话，只要是指挥官的命令连穿裙子这种事都会乖乖接受。很早以前就在思考的问题瞬间又跳了出来。这样的人形，轻易说出永远的人形，究竟有没有真正想过“永远”？

“未来你想做些什么呢，李？——我指的是很久很久的以后，战争结束的以后。”

这回李没有呆住，很快回答了。

“您指的是，使命完成之后？”

指挥官略作思考，点头，“大概是的。”

“恕我直言，我还并不知道。但作为一把为您带来荣耀和胜利的步枪，完成使命已经是我最大的意义。”

指挥官笑了，仿佛是在笑自己多事。毕竟这些人形少女都如此有觉悟，那么自己一个人类有什么好杞人忧天的。

 

当然也在笑可以预见的未来：汤姆森估计跟李应该，很合得来。

使命完成之后——那可是很久很久以后的事情了呀。


End file.
